An Echo in Time
by PotterGeek07
Summary: Rose Tyler was always meant to be with the Doctor. She was always meant to be on the TARDIS. By pure fate, the universe and the TARDIS worked together. Bad Wolf Corporation, the Doctor never fully removed the time vortex from Rose. She was safe, but the vortex had a given her more power. The universe helped by spreading Rose all over time and space. No one knew. COMPLETE
1. In the Beginning

**Chapter 1: In the Beginning**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. But this is what would happen if I did.**

**A/N: This is the first chapter of my first story. Enjoy!**

Rose Tyler was with the Metacrisis Doctor. But she wasn't. Or, a part of her wasn't. She was always meant to be with the Doctor. She was always meant to be on the TARDIS. The universe and the TARDIS worked together by pure fate.

At the Bad Wolf Corporation, the time vortex was never fully removed from Rose. It wasn't dangerous. It just made an alteration to her. She now had three strands of DNA. She was also like the Doctor now, except she couldn't regenerate and could only heal. That was the TARDIS's responsibility. The universe had spread Rose around the entire universe in different situations and different times and planets. Rose would be like a regular human, with no memory of the Doctor. Unless she stayed with him. Rose, of course, wasn't aware of this.

Neither was the Doctor. So when he met Rose Tyler after leaving her in the parallel universe, you can expect he was a little surprised.

**A/N: Sorry chapter one is so short, but I'll be posting with the beginning of the story in chapter two!**

**-Nay**


	2. The Nurse

**Chapter Two: The Nurse**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy the official first story of this series!**

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

The Tenth Doctor looked around at the team in wonder. This was the first base of Mars. He named everyone in the room. "Hold on. There's two more…"

"Three more," Captain Adelaide Brooke corrected.

He looked at her in confusion. "Margaret Cain. Andrew Stone. Who am I missing?"

Rose Tyler burst through the door, intending to stock up more on medicine, having been the other Nurse. They all stopped and looked at her, the Doctor with shock, Captain Brooke and Deputy Ed with sternness, and the rest of her team with amusement.

She blushed, "Sorry, Captain. I just needed to stock up," She caught sight of the Doctor. "Who's that? An _actual_ human?"

The Doctor was frozen. She didn't know who he was. His mind seemed to be gaining information. "Rose Tyler. Nurse," He mumbled. He had to leave. But he couldn't. Rose was here. He couldn't let her die. "I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor what? Doctor who?" She raised an eyebrow. She wondered why he was looking at her weirdly. She sighed and climbed to get to the landing where the medical supplies were.

The Doctor smiled and stared into space, a memory surfacing, of his Ninth self and her walking away from her apartment, her badgering him with questions. When their adventure just begun. But then he also remembered the ending of their story, her kissing the Metacrisis, him leaving her without a goodbye.

"Maggie," said Ed over the intercom, "If you want to see the only new person you'll see in five years, you better come quickly."

The response he got was a growling noise. "What was that?" Rose asked at the same time as the Doctor. He looked at her and gave her the smile that was only reserved for Rose. She looked at him weirdly and he remembered that whoever she was, she didn't know him.

"I should go…" the Doctor muttered solemnly.

"Don't you want to investigate?" Rose looked down, challenging him. She raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"That's right. We should investigate," Brooke said and started pointing. "Tarek, Rose, Doctor, with me. Gadget, you too."

"Yes, Captain," Rose started down the stairs and handed her medical supplies to Yüri, who caught her hand, catching only the Doctor's attention as jealousy rose up in him, like the day he gave her to the Metacrisis.

"You'll be careful, right?" He said in a low voice to Rose, who smiled.

"Always am," She slipped out of his hand and started walking with the Captain, Tarek, and the Doctor.

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

They walked in complete silence through the hallways. The Doctor kept glancing at Rose every few seconds until she finally cracked. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?" She didn't seem mad, but curiosity was flashing through her eyes, not only at why he was staring at her, but he'd seen the other look in her eye. She was excited. She wasn't scared of that growling noise, Rose was intrigued. Same as always.

"Yeah, and what's so important about Mia's age? You said she was only twenty-seven. What's that got to do with anything?" Brooke raised an eyebrow at him.

The Doctor looked in between the two women, one whom he knew and had strong feelings for. They were ganging up on him. He decided to ignore Rose's question and just said, "Oh, I dunno. When my mouth opens, I find that words just come out. Don't know why I say things."

Rose smiled, and so did he. The Doctor really wanted to hold her hand. But he knew he couldn't.

Captain Brooke scolded Roman, Gadget's creator, for talking. A few seconds later, she froze. "Look!"

"Maggie!" Tarek ran up to the girl that was lying on the ground.

"Don't touch her!" Rose said as she, the Doctor, and Adelaide ran up to Maggie as well.

"She's right," the Doctor was surprised that she knew to not touch the body until he realized she was a nurse.

"Yüri, we need a full med-pack, and hurry," Adelaide spoke through the communicator. He told her he was on his way.

Rose ran a scanner over Maggie's body. The Doctor looked at the screen over Rose's shoulder and reported, "She's breathing… but…"

"Let me explain for once," She smiled and nudged him. The next second she looked very confused. She closed her eyes, shook her head, and cleared her throat. "Sorry. Dunno what came over me…"

The Doctor blinked and swallowed. He opened his mouth to say something when Yüri came with a stretcher and medical supplies, with Ed following him. Adelaide told him to put on gloves. He did as he was told and handed another pair to Rose, who helped him lift her on.

"If Andy's the only one here then," Ed shrugged, letting his words dangle in the air.

"Alright, Rose, Yüri, take her back and check up on her. Gadget, stay here and stand guard. Tarek, Doctor, come with me to investigate, Deputy, penalty for leaving your post," Adelaide spouted out orders.

"Captain, I can help," Ed retorted.

"To your post now," Adelaide's eyes hardened.

Ed sighed and went back with Rose and Yüri. The Doctor watched Rose's retreating back. She felt eyes on her and looked back. Rose smiled at the Doctor, feeling her heart pound though she didn't know why.

"Rose, are you crying?" Yüri asked and stared at her. She touched her face, which was all wet. Rose stared at the fingers that were shining with her tears. She swallowed the lump in her throat and turned her head away from the Doctor, who was still looking at her. She nodded numbly. "Are you crying because of Maggie?"

"No," She didn't know why she was crying, but she was friends with Maggie, and she was definitely worried about her. Yet, Rose knew that wasn't the reason she was crying. "I just- I don't- let's just go check her out," As much as Rose loved her job, she wanted to stay with Brooke, Tarek, and the Doctor. She wanted to find out more about this mysterious stranger. This weird thing that was going on and her feeling weirder hadn't happened until he came along.

One of the girls told the Captain over the communicator that the growling noise was Andrew Stone. Adelaide told her to check, just to be sure. The next step was splitting up. Adelaide stayed with the Doctor while Tarek went the other way.

The greenhouse was huge. Not only did the Doctor personally think that it might take more than the three of them to find Andy, but he also had hoped that Rose would be told to stay with them.

He really wanted to know what she was doing there. He wanted to know why she didn't even remember him.

"Alright, let's go find Tarek," Adelaide suggested. The Doctor nodded. They heard a scream. They looked at each other, wide eyed, before running into that direction.

The two froze when they saw Andy, with Tarek shaking, on his knees, in Andy's hand. It looked like he was trying to drown Tarek. The Doctor shined a flashlight at Andy's face. His eyes were white and he was soaking wet, dripping water.

Adelaide pointed her gun at him. "Put him down!"

"No, no, no, no, no," the Doctor said quickly, raising a hand. "Let's just be calm. You must be Andy, right?" He said slowly and quietly. "Just put Tarek down. And we can put the weapon down… just tell me what you want."

Adelaide slowly lowered her gun when Andy dropped Tarek. Soon, Tarek stood up beside Andy. He too had white eyes, and he was soaking wet, spewing water. Around both of their mouths, the jaw was cracked. They shot out water from their hands.

"Run!" The Doctor shouted and they ran for the exit.

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

Rose continued to set up the bandages, medicines, and other medical supplies. Yüri was watching a recording of his brother. Maggie was still asleep.

"Do you ever have this weird feeling that you can't remember something?" She asked Yüri, but was staring at the cabinets. "And I feel like the thing I'm forgetting is just staring me in the face. But I can't remember. Something really important."

"I never feel like that," He said honestly. A huge help.

"I keep having these dreams. It's like, I'm another person. In the early 2000s. And I'm traveling in a box. Across all of time and space. Someone's with me. He's always in leather or a striped suit or a bow tie. But I never see his face," Rose knew that she was talking "to herself, that Yüri wasn't really listening. She was talking softly anyway, he couldn't hear her. "We're always running from something. He's always holding my hand. I shout his name, but I can never hear it. I never get a look at his face, only his clothes. And the minute he turns around, I wake up."

It was silent for a few minutes until Maggie woke up. She tried to get them to let her out, but then finally gave up. Yüri started talking about his brother and his brother's husband.

"Earth has so much water," Maggie's voice started to change. Rose turned around and her eyes widened. Maggie's voice got deeper, "We should like that world," Yüri finally turned around and jumped back against the wall. Rose calmly took out the communicator.

"Captain, we've got a situation. It's Maggie. She's spewing water and her jaw is all cracked," She said into it as Maggie stared at her. "She's sort of like an infected flesh that I saw… once…" She blinked rapidly, trying to remember. "With this one… bloke… except water healed that. Looks like water is what's causing the problem."

"Rose, are you scared? You're crying again," Yüri stared at her.

"I'm not scared," She sobbed. "I can't remember. Why can't I remember-?"

"Remember what?" Yüri asked before Ed burst through the door.

"Rose, calm down," Ed said as he approached the window where Maggie was.

"Can you confirm that she is contained?" Adelaide asked over the communicator.

"Confirmed," Ed answered as he stared at her.

"We'll be there soon," Adelaide said.

By the time Adelaide and the Doctor had arrived, Rose had calmed down. The Doctor was ecstatic. She had mentioned an adventure they had once had. The first planet they went to when he regenerated.

The Doctor stared at Maggie and noticed her eyes were different from the others. He spoke Ancient North Martian.

"What was that language?" Adelaide asked.

"Ancient North Martian," the Doctor answered.

Rose rolled her eyes, "He thinks he's so hot when he does that," She earned a delighted look from the Doctor and confused looks from the rest of her team. She shook her head. "Sorry. Dunno why I said that…" She paused and stared at Maggie. "Can you talk?"

"It seemed to understand that language," Ed said.

"_She _is not an _it_," Rose snapped. "Sorry. It's just… whether she's Maggie or not… she's a living form of life. She's still a person."

"A person is human," Yüri muttered.

"That depends on what your definition of people is," Rose stated.

"What does she want?" Adelaide wondered aloud as the Doctor watched Rose. That was practically what he said to her on their first date, back in his Ninth body.

"Earth," Yüri said. "Right before she changed, she was staring at Earth."

"A planet that's covered in water," Rose said grimly.

The Doctor continued to stare at Rose. He had no doubt in his mind that she was his Rose Tyler. But how?

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

Rose watched the Doctor leave. "You're crying again," Yüri pointed out as she handed him a box to load up.

She didn't even look at him. She continued staring at the Doctor, who was watching all of them pack. "So I am," She said quietly. Rose heard something on the roof. She saw a leak right above the Doctor's head, her vision had always been great. "Doctor, look out!"

The Doctor fell as she dove at him. She fell on top of him. Now she was crying for a different reason. "You almost got hit by some water," She sniffed as she got up. She looked at the room. "Someone shoot me."

"What? Why?" Adelaide asked as the room froze.

"I'm sorry, Captain," She laughed, tears in her eyes. "One drop. But I am not going to become a killer. Someone, please, shoot me."

"Rose!" Yüri tried to run to his best friend, but Ed held him back.

"I am so, so, sorry," Adelaide said honestly as she took out her gun.

"It's okay," Rose nodded encouragingly before she was shot in the stomach. She gasped and fell down, the Doctor catching her. He was on his knees, cradling her. She looked up at him. "Hello."

"Hello," He said, tears in his eyes. "You just saved my life."

Something flashed in Rose's eyes. They changed. She looked at him the way she always used to. She touched his face. "Oh my God. It's you. I remember…"

"Rose…" He held her hand.

"Don't be alone, Doctor. You can't be alone," She smiled. "What will you do now?"

"Traveling in the TARDIS," One of his tears dropped on her cheek. "Same old life."

"Better with two," Rose was almost out of breath. But she needed to hold on. "Run you clever boy, and remember."

The Doctor watched the light leave her eyes and her body went limp. "I'm sorry," He told her, knowing she couldn't hear him. "I'm so sorry."

"Go, Doctor," Adelaide sniffed, her eyes shining.

"I don't want to go," He sobbed. He smoothed her hair out and kissed her forehead sadly before getting up and walking out, not being able to stand himself. He did as Rose said. He ran.

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

"I don't care who you are! The Time Lord Victorious is wrong!" Adelaide stated before walking into her house.

The Doctor had saved the remaining three. Yüri, Mia, and Adelaide. Because that's what Rose would've wanted. But in the midst of his grief, he became something that he knew she would hate. A monster. He became something she would hate. And he hated it too.

"I've gone too far," He leaned against the doors of the TARDIS as he saw the flashing of the gun and the Ood appeared. "Is it my time now?" He shouted. The Ood stared at him. The Doctor got up. "No. Not yet," He realized. He got in the TARDIS and looked around, echoes of his memories with Rose were surrounding him. "Same old life. Back in the TARDIS," He muttered. "It _is _better with two, Rose. It is," He started driving the TARDIS as her last words rang in his head. _Run you clever boy, and remember._

**A/N: I would just like to say that it is most certainly not over. And that, yes, I have many plans for this story. *EVIL LAUGH***

**-Nay**


	3. Back in Time

**Chapter 3: Back in Time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR**

As much as it hurt the Doctor, he went backward in Nurse Rose Tyler's timestream. She was real. All of her life, she was Rose Tyler. She was just born in a different year than his Rose.

Yet, how could it be that the people she was with, everybody she knew and touched, were the same. Almost the same. So close yet not close at all.

How was she the same Rose, yet not, all at once? What was happening, was impossible. She was an impossible girl.

And how did she remember him, right before she died? How did she know who he was? She said that he was clever. He was. But he didn't know if he could solve this one.

**A/N: Yes, yes, I know. Confusing. But trust me, there is a lot more. It's sort of gradual. This fanfic won't be that long, but I'm already planning a sequel to it. Oops! Spoilers.**

**Let me answer the question that you are most likely asking: no. She is not like Clara, with the echoes. The title will make sense soon. Rose is 100% real. That's why I made this chapter, just so that you guys know that she was not an echo. She was the real deal, even though the… let's call her Original Rose. **

**The Original Rose is in the parallel universe with the Metacrisis Doctor. She didn't travel back. I'm going to be centering the next chapter on The End of Time episodes. Which, as you most likely know, take place in modern day England. Where Donna, and Martha, and Mickey are, and where Original Rose would be if she wasn't in the parallel universe.**

**To be honest, you should probably read the summary that I posted with this story, if you haven't. It explains a lot. And in this next chapter, this Rose wasn't made until Original Rose sealed the deal with the other Doctor.**

**I will be posting Chapter Four soon. I wanted to make this fanfic book sort of like, the 10th's era. And since that will be over soon, this will probably only have five chapters. But don't worry, once this fanfic is done, I will post the sequel as soon as I can.**

**Wow! Major spoilers!**

**-Nay**


	4. The Driver

**Chapter 4: The Driver**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!**

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS in a hay hat, sunglasses, and lay-necklace around his neck. It was snowing. He saw the Ood waiting for him. "Hello," He waved. The Ood didn't move. He continued walking to it. "Just came from Akhaten. Lovely festival, that," He continued spouting out his visits to different places. He cleared his throat and sniffed as he stood in front of the Ood. "I was summoned, wasn't I? By an Ood, in the snow," He nodded. "Anyway, what do you want?"

"You should not have waited so long," said the Ood Sigma.

"Well, I mean," the Doctor nodded and shrugged awkwardly. "Last time I was here, you said my song would be ending soon. So, of course I put this little meeting off. I'm surely in no hurry for my ending. So…"

"You will come," said the Ood.

"Yeah, lemme just lock the TARDIS," the Doctor took out his key and pressed it. The TARDIS's light beeped twice and so did the alarm. He smiled, "Like a car," He frowned when the Ood didn't react. "I l-locked like a car, you know," the Ood still just stared at him. "Oh, come on. It's funny," He looked back at the TARDIS then at the Ood. "Nothing? No?"

"This way," the Ood turned around and started walking.

The Doctor raspberried** (Don't know what it's called)** his lips and shook his head. "Boy, try to make an Ood laugh…" He followed, hands in his pockets.

Along the way, the Doctor kept trying to make conversation. Soon, they reached what looked like an ice castle. "Oh, that is terrific!" He exclaimed. "Oh, come on," He nudged the Ood with his shoulder. "It is! It's magnificent. How long did it take to build that?"

"One-hundred years," the Ood Sigma answered.

The Doctor sobered and looked up at the building. "We've certainly got a problem on our hands than," He looked back at the Ood. "This is all way too fast. Not just the city, no. I mean, being able to contact me all the way from the twenty-first century. Something is accelerating your species. And it is way beyond normal."

"The mind of the Ood is also troubled," stated Ood Sigma.

"What's the matter?" the Doctor asked.

"Every night, Doctor," Ood Sigma sounded a little desperate, if that was possible for an Ood to show emotion. "Bad dreams. Every single night, we have bad dreams, Doctor."

Ood Sigma took the Doctor to the circle of Oods. One had his brain in his head. They were gathered around a fire. They were seemingly prophesizing or chanting. "Returning. He is returning. Returning. It is too late. He has come," They all looked back at the approaching Doctor and Ood Sigma.

"Sit. And share the dreaming," Ood Sigma said to the Doctor as they stood with the group.

The Doctor obeyed and looked around, smiling awkwardly. "Hello."

"You will join. You will join," They kept on chanting as the Doctor frowned and watched them start to hold hands. "You will join. You will join," They kept repeating.

The Doctor listened and took the two hands of the Oods sitting next to him. A flash of their nightmares came into his head. He flinched as he saw the man laughing. No, it couldn't be him. He opened his eyes.

"Every night, he comes to us," said the Head Ood. "Even the people of the universe have dreams of him too."

"But he's dead," said the Doctor. "Trust me. He is no longer alive."

They all took hands again. "Events are taking place. There is a man. So scared."

The Doctor saw an image of Donna's grandfather. "Wilfred? Is he alright? What about Donna, is she safe?"

"There is a woman," the Ood continued as though there were no interruptions. The Doctor saw a blond woman. She was walking down the street, smiling and waving. "She is impossible. She is brave. But she too is bothered by these events. She does not know what is happening in the world. She wants it to stop."

"That's Rose," the Doctor said, in a panic. "How is that Rose?"

"She is impossible," the Ood answered vaguely.

"Obviously," the Doctor mumbled as they continued.

"The king is in his counting house," the Doctor saw images of a man and woman getting their picture taken as the Elder Ood said this.

"Who are they?" the Doctor asked.

"And there is one more. The loneliest, and forgotten," said Elder Ood as the Doctor saw the image of Lucy, crying in her cell.

"The Master's wife," He muttered.

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

"You don't know what you're doing!" Lucy told the governor. "Whatever he told you. It wasn't true. You can't believe him."

They took his imprint from her lips. Tears were in her eyes as she watched one of them dangle the tissue over the pit. "You can't bring him back! You can't!" She was practically begging. Where was the Doctor when you needed him?

The woman dropped the tissue into the pit. "No!" Lucy exclaimed as a tornado sprang from it. She shouted over the sound of the wind, "Stop this now! Before it's too late!"

Lucy stood up, staring at the storm as the others kneeled. "Can't you see that he lied to you?! His name isn't even Harold Saxon!"

"This was written also!" the governor said. "For his name is the Master!"

Lucy's eyes widened and she backed up into the wall. She knew there was no point in running. He would find her. He would make a mess and kill her. "Never dying," He materialized in the tornado. "Never dying!"

He kept repeating it as she slowly shook her head and murmured, "No. What have you done?"

The Master stretched his arms, still in the tornado. "Oh, Lucy. Sweet, dear, poor, Lucy Saxon! My ever-faithful wife. Did the widow's kiss bring me back?"

The people that had kneeled and were giving themselves to him were starting to get weaker. "You're killing them!" She yelled.

"They're dying," He smiled down at his wife. "Don't worry, honey. They're just the first," Lucy gasped and continued to watch them. She looked up at the Master, who was holding his ears. "Can't you hear it, Lucy? The drums are louder than ever! Oh, I have missed them."

"I know you better than anyone else, Harry," She scowled. "I knew that you would come back. All this time, your disciples have been preparing," He glared down at his wife. She smirked up at him. "And so have we!"

She turned to the guard behind her. The guard handed her a vile and she turned back around. "What are you doing?" the Master narrowed his eyes.

"The Secret Books of Saxon spoke of the Potion of Life," She smiled innocently. "I was never very bright. But my family knew people who calculated the opposite."

"Don't you dare," He said as she stared up at him, taking the cap off. "Lucy, I'm ordering you. Stop! You will obey me!"

"Until death do us part, Harry!" She screamed and threw it onto him. There was a huge explosion.

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

Rose Tyler gasped awake in a cold sweat. She took shuddering breaths. It was a dream. It was not real. _No,_ she told herself. _No. I won't forget this time. I need to remember._ Rose had no idea why she had to remember her stupid nightmare. She just felt like she had to.

Her usual nightmare was about a man. There was this green light. It was shining on him. And he was laughing. It was an evil laugh. He kind of looked familiar, but she didn't know how. She always dreamt of fire. And war. And deaths. Oh, so many deaths.

But tonight was more vivid. It was with a girl named Lucy. She was in jail for… something. Rose couldn't remember. She was talking to her husband, Harold. The people who were disciples said he was called the Master. She shook her head, even though it ached like mad. It was just a dream.

She sighed and looked at her clock. It was 5 a.m. No point in going to bed now. At least she could get an early start. She got out of bed and did her morning stretches. She shook her hands and her head. "Shake it off, Rose."

Rose ran a little on the treadmill, pushing herself further and further. She had always liked running. She got in the shower, curled her hair, put it into a neat ponytail, did her makeup, and put on her favorite skirt, leather jacket, and Converse by the time it was 7:30. And she still had time for breakfast, and her volunteer job.

She finished her cereal. She grabbed her purse, shoved her keys in it, and almost ran out. She stopped and looked at herself in the mirror. Her curly blond hair was pretty. Her black leather jacket that she always wore matched her white blouse, bright red skirt, and red converse. Then again, her leather jacket went well with everything. She might have looked normal, but she was anything but. Rose shook her head at her reflection and dashed out the door at 7:45.

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

Wilfred waited for his bus. "Right, come on. Let's get going," He said as he climbed on. He smiled at the bus driver, Rose Tyler. "How are those headaches, huh? You okay?"

She smiled and took her hand away from rubbing her temples. "I'm okay, I suppose. But it's worse today."

"I'll make sure to keep that lot quiet, alright Rosie?" He smiled and patted her head before joining the others in the bus. He had always thought of Rose as a daughter. She had been having all these headaches recently, and she, unlike the other young people, did not ignore her nightmares. "He's tall, thin, brown or blue striped suit. Got a big coat. Modern hair. All… sticky-uppy," Rose chuckled and rolled her eyes. "On page two, is a police box. Remember those? Like the olden days," Wilfred continued.

"I sure do," said an old woman. "I got locked inside once."

"Misbehaving, Minnie?" Rose laughed from up front and glanced in her mirror.

"You bet I was, Rosie. I hope you don't act like that. Woohoo," Minnie said. The others laughed.

"Now, listen," Wilfred interrupted. "This is important. We've got to find it. Phone everybody," He started giving orders.

"Who is he then? This Doctor?" asked a man.

Rose shivered. It sounded very familiar, definitely. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Can't tell you, sorry," He said. "But tell me. You all been having bad dreams lately? All of you? Dreams you can't remember?"

"Well," Rose drew out the word, reminding Wilfred of the Doctor. She cleared her throat as she turned the wheel and they turned a corner. "I can. And every night, it's the same one. Except last night."

"What was wrong with last night?" asked Wilfred, they all nodded, meaning they wanted to know.

She grew pale and looked in her mirror. "Trust me, you don't want to know. And I don't want to talk about it," She looked back at the road.

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

The Doctor looked over the junk yard. There was something… or someone, out there. There was suddenly drumming. He started toward it. He ran. _Run you clever boy, and remember._ Rose's words echoed in his head, and he listened.

"Please, let me help you!" He begged the Master, who laughed. He could see his skull. "You're burning up your own life force," Before the Doctor could reach him, he leapt away.

He ran after him. "You are a sight for sore eyes!" Wilfred exclaimed.

"Out of the way," the Doctor shouted. But he looked over the debris, and the Master was gone. The woman was stating something, of how they found the Doctor through telephones. "Did you tell them who I am? Wilfred, you promised."

"I didn't. I just said you were the Doctor," Wilfred started. But someone else had caught his attention.

Rose walked through the crowd of elders. She smiled up at the man. She raised her eyebrows in challenge and put her hands on her hips. "So, you're the Doctor?" She unknowingly interrupted Wilfred and walked forward, so they were face to face. Except since he was tall, she had to look up a bit. She crossed her arms. "Doctor what?"

"Just the Doctor," He managed to squeak out. He couldn't move. He couldn't think straight. When he saw Rose, he hadn't believed it. Until now. Was he even breathing? He gasped. Nope.

"Is that supposed to sound impressive?" She asked, smiling a little.

"Sort of, yeah," He shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. But Rose knew she had some kind of effect on him. She just didn't know what or why.

"Wilf says you can help. That you can fix everything," She bit her lip. "Can you?"

"I'm going to try," He said honestly.

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

The Doctor, Wilfred, and Rose were in a café. "You know," Rose said after the long silence, "We were never really acquainted properly," She held her hand out. "Rose Tyler."

"Pleasure," the Doctor wanted to hold onto her hand. Their hands were still a perfect mold together. They were still the stuff of legends. Rose gave him a weird look and practically tore her hand away, blushing a little without realizing.

"So, who are you, Wilf?" the Doctor said after a few minutes.

"I'm Wilfred Mott," Wilfred looked confused.

"People have waited years to contact me," the Doctor narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "And you find me in a couple hours."

Wilfred shrugged. "Lucky, I suppose."

"And you," the Doctor turned to Rose. Of course he was ecstatic to see her. She was Rose. But he still didn't understand what was going on.

"Me?" She raised her eyebrows and pointed her finger to her chest.

"Yes. I keep running into you. Both of you. Who are you two?" He looked between the girl that was sitting next to him, and the man that was sitting across from him.

"Doctor, I've never seen you in my life," Rose leaned forward a little.

"Never?" He asked. "You haven't even heard of me?"

"No," She smiled at the look on his face. "Sorry for not swooning, sweetie."

"Look! There she is!" Wilfred exclaimed. It was Donna, she was getting things into her blue car.

"Don't you touch this car!" She said loudly to a man.

The Doctor chuckled. "Still the same old Donna, then?"

Rose smiled and sighed. "Oh, Donna, what are you doing?" Her hand met her forehead.

"Wait, you know Donna?" asked the Doctor.

"I know all of Wilf's family," Rose shrugged.

"Please, Doctor," Wilfred had tears in his eyes. "Please, just… go up and say hello. She's so sad, Doctor. But she doesn't even know why. She was better with you… happier. She gets these looks sometimes, like she knows she's forgetting something and she's so unhappy. But she doesn't know why."

"I know the feeling," Rose muttered to herself and then smiled. "Look. That's her fiancé. Getting married in the spring."

"Again?" the Doctor laughed.

"Yeah," Wilfred nodded. "He's a sweet bloke. He's on minimum wage, though. They can only afford this tiny little flat. Please, Doctor. Just… go say hi."

Rose touched her leather jacket and stared at it while the Doctor protested, "Wilfred, you know I can't. If she remembers me, her mind will burn and she will die," His lip quivered as she got into the car and drove away. "I thought traveling alone would be better. I wouldn't be able to ruin anyone's life but…" Tears were in his eyes and he rubbed his face. "It's a lonely life."

"Better with two," Rose muttered softly as she stared at the jacket, trying to remember something. She continued to stroke the arm. She looked up to see the Doctor staring at her with his jaw dropped. "What?"

"What did you just say?" the Doctor asked, his eyes shining with tears.

"Sorry," She laughed nervously and shook her head. "Spaced out a little."

"Why are you crying?" the Doctor asked.

Rose touched her face and stared at the tears on her fingers. She shrugged. "I'm sad from the dreams," She guessed, not understanding that either. She took a deep breath and shook her head. "What were you saying, Wilfred?"

Wilfred shrugged. "Just that they could only afford a little flat. And she's so sad," He turned back to the Doctor. "She doesn't know why. Don't you want old Donna? Make you laugh again…"

"Yeah," the Doctor chuckled, his voice cracking. Rose touched his shoulder in comfort. He put his palms to his face, leaning back for a moment and then taking away his hands and saying flatly, "I'm going to die."

"Don't say that," Rose said immediately, taking his hand.

"I was told a prophecy," He continued as though Rose hadn't interrupted. But he had an obvious reaction to her hand touching his. "That he will knock four times before I die."

"But I thought that your people had a way to stay alive. To not die," Wilfred said sadly.

"We can still die. If we're killed before regeneration, we're dead," the Doctor informed them somberly.

"Your people? Regeneration?" Rose looked between the two to finally hold her gaze on the Doctor. "You're an alien."

"Yeah," He confirmed, though it wasn't a question. "That alright?"

"Yeah," said Rose the minute the words were out of his mouth. "I mean, you're still a person."

He smiled the Rose Tyler Smile. She gave him her signature tongue-between-teeth smile. His hearts soared.

But they immediately sunk when Rose gasped and touched her head. The voice echoed throughout it. His laughter. Nothing but his laughter. _Get out of my head._

"Rose! What's happening?" the Doctor touched her shoulder and she flinched. Her eyes were squeezed shut.

Her eyes flew open but she didn't see anything in front of her. She could only see the man that haunted her nightmares every night. "Humans. So many humans. Burning," He was exactly the same, only blond. "I'm so hungry. Food. Food," He chanted, he kept on repeating the words. Finally, he disappeared right after saying menacingly, "Doctor, come and get me."

"Rose?" the Doctor's voice started filling her ears as he became less blurry. His hands were holding her arms tightly. "What happened?" He asked when he saw her eyes come into focus.

"She's been having the nightmares. Everyone has," said Wilfred, staring at the two. "No one can remember them. No one but Rose."

She stared into space. "He said your name. He wanted you to come and get him," She said to the Doctor.

"Who?" the Doctor asked, but he knew the answer.

"The man you were chasing earlier," Rose continued. The Doctor stood up and so did she. Her eyes hardened. "Don't you dare."

"Rose, I have to," the Doctor insisted.

Wilfred and Rose left the café with him. "Then I'm coming too," Rose said.

"No," the Doctor scowled down at her. "You are not coming."

"Yes," She returned the look with more force and crossed her arms. "I am."

He was the Oncoming Storm. How could he crumble at one little blond human girl? But this wasn't just some blond human. This was Rose Tyler. Defender of the Earth. His jaw tightened. "No. Rose, I could not be more serious."

Rose sighed and put her arms at her sides. "Fine," She said sulkily, defeated by the alien.

The Doctor smiled, having won the argument. "Okay then," He waved and walked away.

"Will you follow him?" Wilfred asked as they watched him turn the corner.

"Of course I will," She laughed.

"It's gonna be dangerous," Wilf said.

"Of course it will be," She said and started walking. She turned around and called, "Later, Wilf."

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

Rose followed the Doctor to the junkyard. She quickly concluded that the Master and the Doctor knew each other. Maybe they were the same race. She wondered what species the Doctor was. He certainly looked human.

Just when the Doctor had walked in, the Master had sent something explosive his way. Rose was lucky she found a place behind the wall. She breathed softly and listened to their conversation, risking peeking around the corner.

"What? What is it?" the Doctor was on the ground, staring at the Master in bewilderment and backing away. "What's inside your head?"

The Master gave the laugh that chilled Rose to the bone. "It's real," He chuckled madly. "It's real!" He shouted and flew out of the building. Rose stared up at the ceiling in shock but quickly composed herself and held her breath as the Doctor passed her, not even noticing the blond.

Rose ran outside but continued to keep in the shadows. Helicopters circled and took the Master. The Doctor shouted at them, but was shot. When the helicopters were gone, she ran to his limp body and felt for a pulse, sighing with relief after a moment.

"Doctor," She said loudly, shaking him. He didn't react. Rose chewed on her lip nervously and continued shaking him. After a few moments, when he didn't show any signs of regaining consciousness, she did the only thing she could do… "Wake up!" She shouted, slapping him hard across the face.

The alien gasped, suddenly roused awake. He felt a sharp pain across his cheek and rubbed it, wondering what happened. It took him a second to realize he was being held. The Doctor looked up to see the familiar blond sighing. A flash of what happened last time she held him appeared in his head, remembering when she got in the way of the water that was coming his way. He immediately stood up, Rose clinging to his arm so he wouldn't fall over.

"Rose, I told you not to follow me," the Doctor scolded, frowning and standing up straight.

She laughed and shook her head. "Wait, you actually thought I would listen?" She asked seriously and chuckled. "You're so naïve, Doctor. It's cute," She said the last part without really thinking and hoped he was still out of it enough that he didn't hear that.

The Doctor smiled as they walked to the TARDIS. He glanced at Rose to see her reaction.

Rose frowned when the Doctor went into the blue box. Did he expect her to follow? That box was too tiny for two people to fit. She sighed and shrugged after it seemed that he wasn't coming out and followed him in. Rose looked around and surprisingly wasn't fazed. She just casually walked inside, set her leather jacket on the coral strut and stood next to the Doctor, who was looking at her in a mix of disappointment and bewilderedness and something else she couldn't quite identify as he stood by the console.

"So, what is this place?" She smiled at his dumbfounded look.

The Doctor looked away. He couldn't believe she was here. In the TARDIS with him. Like it should be. "The TARDIS. T-A-R-D-I-S. Stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space," He flipped a lever and pressed a couple buttons before the ship took off.

Rose somehow wasn't impressed. She knew she should be. But she just… wasn't. It was almost as if she'd been here before. In a dream. A long time ago.

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

"It mends entire planets," said the male Vinvooci.

"What?" the Doctor asked in confusion, looking between the two green people. Rose was holding his hand, watching the conversation and trying to find out what this Master was up to. Wilf was in the background, completely stumped.

"It takes the medical template and transmits it across entire populations," said Addams, shrugging.

The Doctor had a look of concentration for a moment before he gasped, coming up with a theory. He bolted out of the room, Rose running after him since he absolutely refused to let go of her hand now that he had it again. He would figure out what she was later. Right now, the Master was the bigger problem.

"Turn it off!" He yelled as he and Rose stumbled into the room, standing in front of the immortality gate. He pointed at the Master, who was in a strait jacket. "Don't let him near this gate!"

"Oh, like that was ever gonna happen," said the Master, grinning. With a flash of light, he was suddenly in the gate.

Everybody was shaking their heads, trying to get the Master out of their heads. The Doctor was so busy fixing Wilf and frantically trying to understand what they were seeing, that he didn't notice what Rose was doing.

**A/N: Aaaaaand I shall end this on a cliffhanger. Brilliant. Evil.**

**-Nay**


	5. The Start of Something New

**Chapter 5: The Start of Something New**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**A/N: This is the last canon chapter of this portion of the story. I hope you enjoy it!**

**ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR**

While both the Doctor and the Master were distracted, Rose had managed to stop seeing the face somehow. She supposed it was because she was already too used to it. She didn't know that it was because there was something protecting her.

The Master laughed at the Doctor, who pulled Wilf into the machine to protect him from turning. The Doctor searched frantically for Rose, hoping she hadn't turned into one of the Masters yet. His eyes fell on her and confusion took over as she wasn't struggling to push the Master out of her mind. That didn't make any sense whatsoever. Whether she needed to be protected or not, he pulled her into the machine with Wilfred and fixed it so they wouldn't turn into the other Time Lord.

Rose was dazed, trying to understand what just happened to her. Of course, she was glad that she hadn't changed. But it still was mind boggling. She stepped out of the machine with the Doctor and Wilfred. The Master started rambling.

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

"Don't you understand?" the Master asked the tied up Doctor in frustration. Rose and Wilfred were in flimsy chairs, tied up as well and back to back. "That's what your prophecy was… Me!" the Master said triumphantly. He sobered up and slapped the Doctor. "Where's the TARDIS?"

"Stop, just think," said the Doctor calmly, patiently.

But the Master wasn't as calm or patient as him. "Kill the girl," He snapped his fingers and a soldier walked up to Rose, who just looked up at him bitterly. The soldier lifted the gun as the Master stood beside him. "I need that technology. Tell me where your TARDIS is, Doctor. Or the little girl is dead," He said angrily.

"Don't do it," Rose shook her head frantically. Wilfred was beside himself.

"I'll kill her right now!" roared the Master angrily.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes. "Actually, you know what I find is the most impressive thing about you? That after all this time, you're still bonedead stupid," He said matter-of-factly.

The Master glared. "Take aim," He told the soldier, who lifted the gun to Rose's head. But she no longer believed she was going to die. The Doctor obviously had something to say.

Of course he did. "You've got six billion pairs of eyes yet you failed to notice one tiny detail…" said the Doctor in mock pondering.

"And what would that be?" the Master growled, narrowing his eyes at the other Time Lord.

"That guard?" the Doctor smiled lightly. "He's one inch too tall."

"Wha-?" the Master turned only to be knocked out by the gun.

Rose let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She needed to stop putting her faith in complete strangers; that was for sure. What was she doing now? Just trusting aliens who looked at her like they knew her and save her one minute before she dies?

The guard took the helmet off to reveal that he was the male cactus-like alien. "Ive never hit anyone in my life!" He exclaimed in disbelief.

"Well, there's a first for everything. Great timing," said Rose before the female alien bustled in and started untying Rose and Wilfred.

They all tried to get the Doctor free, but it seemed like an impossible task. "Just roll him!" Addams exclaimed and started leading them off. The Doctor and Rose looked at each other with surprised expressions. Rose mouthed that she was sorry before rolling him behind the others.

"No! The other way! Other way!" the Doctor kept exclaiming but none of them listened. Not even Rose. They got cornered and Addams teleported them to the spaceship. "No! My TARDIS is back there! That's what he wants!"

Rose immediately regretted not listening to him.

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

The Doctor was currently running down the hall of the ship with a gun, after the Master announced what had fallen from the sky. Rose was easily keeping up and Wilf was just a little behind them.

"I don't understand. If your people are back, isn't that good? I mean, you talk about how glorious they were," Rose had a dreamy look in her eye but then looked confused. Why did she say that? He had never talked about his people around her.

He noticed that and glanced at her with surprise but kept moving. "But if the Master brings them back, they're going to be bringing back the entire Time War," He explained.

Rose saw something flash in her mind. Or rather someone. The man in the leather jacket from her dreams talking about the Time War to her in a busy street. She realized she was crying silently and continued running. "So, it's bad because they must've turned into monsters, right? I mean, you were devastated after the War. Not only did you have to destroy your people but… you last saw them not as who they were, but as who they turned into," She said quietly. By this time, they were already in the main room where the piloting equipment was.

The Doctor watched her, utterly perplexed. After she finished, she looked confused and sad and freaked out about all this information. "How did you remember that?" He'd completely forgotten the task at hand.

She looked up at him in bewilderment. "How did I even _know_ that?" Rose knew he couldn't answer that question but she couldn't answer his either. They stared at each other for a second before the Doctor snapped back to reality and started getting ready for flight.

"We can't fly. You broke everything!" Addams exclaimed as the Doctor bustled about.

"Fixed the heating," He said sassily, looking back at her before he turned forward and turned everything on. The lights were so bright against Rose's headache. She rubbed her temples and squinted but no one seemed to notice.

"Well, now they can see us!" said Addams sourly.

"Oh, yes!" the Doctor grinned. "Addams, there is a very old and very wise Earth saying with great power and meaning that I love to say."

Addams sighed and decided to humor the other alien who was obviously out of his damn mind. "What's that, then?"

"Allons-y!" He exclaimed before pushing the handles forward, hurtling the ship towards Earth. The ship shook and everyone struggled to stand except for the Doctor. "Everyone, get ready. We've got to fight off the entire planet."

The male Vinvocci and Wilfred went to the side pods where the lasers were and fought off a bunch of missiles while Rose helped Addams with anything needed. The Doctor continued piloting, getting closer and closer to the Master.

"Doctor, when are we going to stop?" Addams said while checking the map.

"We are gonna stop… right?" Rose asked as she gripped the railing tightly, her head pounding as different flashes of two different men flashed in her mind. One with a leather jacket, and the man currently piloting the ship. Wait… how did she die on Mars if she was right here? She was completely confused, since the memory of tackling the Doctor and getting splashed by water instead popped into her mind. Her head burned.

"Is this the end, sir?" Wilfred asked, staring up at the Doctor. For him and the male Vinvocci had come back.

The Doctor didn't answer any of these questions. At the last second, he drove the ship upward before jumping out of the window. Rose watched him drop into the glass ceiling of the building in horror before Addams drove away. "Land!" Rose yelled frantically.

"I am not getting killed because of that man!" Addams said back, looking at Rose like she was insane.

"You do whatever the hell you want, but I am _not_ leaving him!" Rose shouted as all the memories flooded through her brain. She didn't understand how this happened, because she was positive she had just been with John Noble, the human Doctor, but she didn't care. She wanted to protect any Doctor.

Addams groaned and landed. Rose thanked her gratefully and bolted out toward the building, Wilfred following her. They entered the room as everything was going down and all the humans were running out. Rose ran to help the Doctor up while Wilfred got a man out of the Vinvocci glass machine.

"Wilfred, no," the Doctor muttered exhaustedly, using Rose for support until he gained his balance. He looked down at her and noticed something different in her eyes. But he couldn't quite place it.

That's when Gallifrey was brought back.

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

"But why transplant myself into the useless minds of tiny little humans, when I can transplant myself into every single Time Lord?" asked the Master, grinning like a maniac. Rassilon wordlessly thrust his hand forward, causing the other Masters to turn back into the original humans they were before. "What…? No… oh, no!" said the real Master in anguish.

Rose clung to the Doctor as if he was her only lifeline. She honestly wasn't afraid, even though she knew she should be. The Doctor held onto Rose in return, noting how she seemed more familiar with him. He surely wasn't complaining, though.

The next few minutes consisted of the Doctor explaining what Rassilon and the other Time Lords had been planning as Rassilon glowed with pride and the Master looked envious, inspired.

But Rassilon was also disgusted by this human being held so closely bu the Doctor. He got the attention of the skinny Time Lord once again after the man explained to the Master how terribke the War was. "What you have done without us, Doctor… a human girl," He said bitterly. "How could you possibly stoop so low?" Rose growled lowly while the Doctor seriously considered just tackling Rassilon.

Soon, Rose had somehow been detached from the Doctor as he chose who to shoot. She couldn't watch 7this. After all these years, he had never intentionally harmed anyone. Now he didn't seem to have a choice. Tears blurred her vision as she looked down at her feet. But her head shot up when she heard the Doctor say lowly, "Get out of the way," Rose's eyes were wide as she looked quickly at the Master, who had an amazed look that turned to something mischievous before he jumped to the side, almost knocking Rose over. But both the blond woman and alien were too distracted by the sparks caused by the gunshot to notice. "Back into the Time War, Rassilon! Back into Hell!" the Doctor shouted.

"If I die, then you die with me Doctor," the President of Gallifrey growled.

"I know," said the Doctor quietly with a look of resignation.

But Rassilon wanted to make the Doctor suffer while he could, unbeknownst to the group opposite him. He shot Rose. Wilfred cried out from in the machine, banging against the glass.

"No!" the Doctor shouted. Rose felt a sharp pain in her chest and stumbled, the Doctor leaning forward to catch her. "No…" He said weakly, looking down at her with tears in his eyes as Rassilon raised his hand to kill the Doctor next.

"Get out of the way," said the Master. The Doctor looked up at him in surprise and jumped to the side as the other man had done a moment ago. He made sure not to hurt Rose in any way but shielded her body with his. "You did this to me!" the Master roared as he raised his arm at Rassilon and started shooting him with the power this body held. "All of my life!" He screamed with rage. "One! Two! Three!" With each beat, he paused and then shot Rassilon again. "Four!" His voice echoed and the gate was closed and the Time Lords were gone.

"Rose…" the Doctor ran a hand through her hair and kissed her forehead. She was still breathing but unsteadily. Her chest had a gaping hole in it and she was covered in blood. Needless to say, he was covered in her blood as well. "Hang on, Rose. Please."

She swallowed and smiled weakly at him. "It's okay, Doctor. It will be okay," She shakily brought one of her hands to his cheek, which was wet with his tears.

"My brave Rose," He said quietly, his voice breaking. "Just hold on. We'll get you back to the TARDIS," He moved to get up and carry her but she shook her head. They both knew it was too late and unfixable.

"Run," She whispered, her throat dry and her voice giving out. Tears were in her eyes as it registered that was the first thing he said to her. "I remember you," She smiled slightly, her breathing becoming more shallow and a line of sweat from holding on to life covering her forehead. "Run… you clever boy. And remember…"

"Don't leave me… please…" He said quietly and bent down, placing a gentle, lingering kiss on her lips. She kissed back weakly. But after a moment, it was only him kissing her and her body was limp in his arms. He broke apart as he pulled away from her and cradled her head to his chest. He couldn't handle this. It had happened… again. She was torn away from him.

There was silence for a long while that was just filled with the Doctor pleading for her to come back. Wilfred leaned against the glass, crying silently. Poor Rose, poor Doctor.

The Doctor kept his eyes closed as he whispered words of comfort to Rose, pretending that she was alive. That this wasn't reality right now. But he froze when something happened. Four knocks. He let out a defeated sigh, pain filling him again. He laid Rose down gently and looked up at Wilfred Mott asking to be let out.

"Of course, Wilf. It was always you," He had a bitter, disbelieving tone as he talked. "Always leading to this moment… I could've done so much more," He shook his head and looked up, beating his chest. "I could've done so much more!"

"No, really. Just leave me," Wilfred nodded. "I'm an old man, Doctor. I've had my time," He glanced at Rose's body, thinking of how she was too young. Her time hadn't even been lived.

"Well, of course. Look at you," the Doctor sniffed. "And look at me! The Time Lord Victorious!" He cried. "I could have done so much. Saved so many more," His gaze lingered to Rose and he knew what he had to do. He was going to do it all along anyway. He inhaled deeply. "Lived too long…" He said quietly as he started walking towards the radiation-filled machine.

"No! No, Doctor. Please!"

"Get out, quick," the Doctor said when he opened and shut the door. He pressed the button and Wilfred hurried out. The Doctor glanced at Rose before pain shot through him immediately. He curled up on the floor of the machine as he absorbed the radiation, shuddering from the pain. After a moment, he got up and pushed the door open. "Oh… now it works," He said sourly as he stepped out.

"Still with us?" Wilfred asked, watching the Doctor with concern. "Mind you, you've got a couple battle scars," He gestured at the cuts on the Doctor's face. The Doctor ran his hands over it instinctively, wiping away the cuts. Wilfred gasped in amazement. "H-how'd you do that?"

The Doctor frowned. "It's started."

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

Wilfred had been given Rose by a rather reluctant Doctor, who told him to give her a nice funeral. He didn't say anything else on the subject. He couldn't. He said goodbye to Wilf before stepping into his TARDIS to get his reward. Which he definitely did not deserve, in his opinion. But he was running.

_Run, you clever boy. And remember, _her words echoed in his head. That was the second time she'd said that to him. Second time he had to watch her die. Fourth time she was torn away from him. He desperately hoped he would run into her again. He didn't care if she did remember him or not when they next saw each other. He just wanted to see her alive again.

He saved Mickey and Martha Smith. Smith and Jones. He smiled and waved at them before going off and saving Luke Smith, Sarah Jane's son. He said goodbye with a wave and went to see Donna at her wedding. The Doctor gave her family the lottery ticket from Donna's father and went to the final stop.

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

"God, mum. I told you not to trust him. It's freezing out and we're walking back here," Rose complained to Jackie as they neared the Powell Estate.

"Well, his car broke down. I can't help it. Who are you to talk, dating a mechanic?" Jackie retorted back with a frown.

"Leave Mickey out of this," Rose sighed. Jackie opened her mouth to shoot something back but was interrupted by their third party.

"Now, ladies. Please. Let's be civil," said the brunette woman from in between the two Tylers.

Jackie sighed and slumped her shoulders. "I suppose Clara's, right. I shouldn't take anything out on you…" She said to her daughter. "Mind, I've got no right. Look at me. I'll never have any luck with men."

Rose stopped and rubbed her mother's shoulder. "Hey, don't be like that," She said gently and gave her friend a look.

But her friend was already on it. She smiled at Jackie. "He's out there," She said in the same soothing tone as Rose.

Jackie smiled at the two. "Thank you. Now, off you pop, out of the cold," She turned to walk away from them.

"Don't stay out all night," Rose muttered to her mother with wide eyes as she walked away, the brunette linking arms with her.

"Oh, try and stop me," Jackie said excitedly before she disappeared.

The brunette giggled as she and Rose started walked. "So, Miss Oswald, what shall we do? Sleep? Watch a movie?" Rose asked as they neared closer to the flat building.

Clara hummed. "Movie, soup, then sleep?" She suggested with an enthusiastic smile. Rose nodded eagerly and was about to reply when she there was a groan behind them. The two women turned around but Rose was the one to talk.

"You alright, mate?" She asked him gently. She could tell by his shadow that he was skinny and tall but she could barely see his face, due to the shadow. He hummed and nodded. "A little too much to drink?"

"Something like that," the Doctor answered. He only registered the other girl a little, staring at Rose with longing that he was glad she couldn't see.

"Maybe it's time you get home," Rose nodded slowly, smiling softly.

He was home. This was his home. It always would be. "Yeah, probably. Good night," He found himself saying. But when she and her friend turned around, he felt like that couldn't say goodbye to Rose Tyler yet. "Er… what's the date?"

Rose turned back around with a surprised grin. "Blimey, mate. How much have you had?" She asked with a small chuckle. The Doctor shrugged, loving that he made her smile. Even if it wasn't the tongue touched one that he had discovered was only reserved for him. "2005, January the first," She answered.

The Doctor smiled softly. She would meet him in a couple months. "You know, I bet youre gonna have a really great year."

Rose smiled in surprise and Clara nudged her teasingly but the blonde ignored it. "Thanks…" She looked at Clara briefly before looking back at the man. "Well, Happy New Year!" She grinned before running off, Clara in tow. "Race you," She said to her friend.

"Oi! That's so not fair!" Clara exclaimed before running after her friend. "You cheater!"

Rose grinned at the door and waved at the man before racing up the stairs, taking two at a time, Clara right on her heels and yelling curses at her for being such a dirty player. To which the blonde replied with that mantra of don't hate the player, hate the game.

The Doctor smiled at Rose until she had fully disappeared. God, he loved her. He stumbled to the TARDIS, feeling his insides burn. He glanced at his hand, the one that had been cut off that eventually created who he assumed was Rose's husband now. It was also the hand that constantly held Rose's in the glorious days she was with him still. He looked up, tears gracing his face once again. "I don't want to go…"

He exploded into a million cells and was suddenly stumbling in clothes that we too long for him. He was obviously shorter. "Rose!" was the first thing he exclaimed. He looked around frantically for her, but she wasn't there. That hurt to discover that more than he thought it would. He started analyzing his body as the TARDIS burned with fire, though he didn't notice. "Legs! I've still got legs!" He kissed a knee. "Arms! Hands! Fingers- oh, lots of fingers," He ran them through his hair. "I'm a girl!" He exclaimed. "No… no. No!" He touched his Adam's apple. "I'm not a girl," He said with relief. He could still be with Rose, hopefully if he ever saw her. "Eyes: two. Nose: I've had worse. Chin… blimey!" He said as he ran his hands over his face. "There's something else. Something I'm missing, other than Rose…" He tapped his temples, only registering mildly how he seemed more open. Then again, he was alone. "I'm… I'm… I'm…" He tapped his forehead. He was suddenly hurtled forward into the console. He laughed, looking around at the fire. "Crashing!" He shouted and started messing with the controls. "GERONIMO!" He exclaimed as the TARDIS hurtled into the vortex.

**A/N: I loved writing this chapter so so much. My favorite part was when the Master counted and disappeared and then Rose and the Doctor's goodbye when she died and then the Doctor saying goodbye to the original Rose. Oh, goodness. Is it too conceited to say that I feel like an evil genius? Anyway, I hope you guys liked this as much as I did. The next chapter will be the last one before I start a completely new 'book.' This is only the beginning for this series, I promise. So, I hoped you enjoyed it and please leave comments (no hate please, I'm a first timer). Thank you so much for reading!**

**-Nay**


	6. Run You Clever Girl and Remember

**Chapter 6: Run You Clever Girl and Remember**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**A/N: This is going to be the last chapter in 10's portion of this story. This has just the background on what's happened with TenToo and Rose while Ten has been running into the different Roses. If you don't ship Tentoo/Rose, then you're not going to like this chapter. But I have to admit that this is a huge part of the story and it will help understand Rose's situation better and possibly connect with her a little deeper if you haven't already. Therefore, this is a very critical chapter of the story and honestly I had such a fun time writing it because I've always been a bit iffy on this particular ship because he's the Doctor, but he's not. So, since I'm personally just a Doctor/Rose shipper in general, this felt good to write since it gives some TenToo/Rose for those who ship them but it also gives just the time lord Doctor/Rose for those other shippers as well.**

**I am so sorry for rambling in text! (#SorryNotSorry) Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.**

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

Rose Tyler held her dying husband's hand, trying to hold back tears. She had to be brave. As much as she hated it, she needed to be strong. She still looked like she was about 21 while her husband, Doctor John Tyler, was dying of old age. This frail human body was probably around 80 years old. They'd lived a good life together. A human life. The reason the Time Lord Doctor had left Rose with the human Doctor in the first place.

Only, they had realized the flaw in the plan a little too late. Rose got pregnant along the way, of course. Even though both of them were a bit iffy towards kids. But they loved them all the same, obviously. She had twins: a boy and a girl. The family was content, ecstatic, and truly happy.

Their happy life came crashing down around them when Rose and her Doctor had realized something. While the Doctor was getting grey and gaining wrinkles, Rose still looked to be in her twenties.

They had no clue how or why this happened. But it was obvious how this was going to end. Rose had to go back to the Time Lord Doctor. Even though she was sure he'd moved on and forgotten about her despite John's indignant and offended protests.

Over the years, they worked out how to get Rose back to her original universe when the human Doctor died, as much as Rose didn't want to think about it. Rose's parents eventually died. Her little brother, Tony, now looked like her older brother. On top of everything else, her kids stopped aging as well around the age of 20.

Now, Rose was around 70 years older. Her husband was dying of old age. She desperately wished that she was old and grey, like him. Her heart broke when he coughed again. His voice still had that light bounce that it used to have that she loved so much. His hair still defied gravity but was admittedly less fantastic than it used to be. But she still loved him with all her heart and she wished he wouldn't die.

Not that she didn't want to go back to the Time Lord Doctor. It was just that this was her husband and there was a chance the other Doctor didn't want her anymore. She knew that was probably true. She'd been going over that scenario for years. She wondered what she would possibly do without him.

"Doctor, what if he doesn't want me anymore?" She asked nervously, biting her lip.

The human Doctor smiled slightly. "Rose, we've been over this countless time for the last 50 years. He's me. Of course he'll still want you…" He squeezed her hand. "I still don't understand why you didn't go sooner. Why you subjected yourself to watching me grow old when I wasn't willing to do that back in the olden days before Canary Wharf," The memory was devastating and sour for them both but he was curious, as always.

"Of course I'm not gonna leave you," She shook her head. "Never. Til death do us part," She felt really corny saying that. Little did she know that when they both kept dying, they kept finding a way back to each other. Therefore, that statement was incorrect. "I might just stay a few weeks after you…" She choked up a little bit and sniffed.

He rubbed her arm. "Rose, just have a regular Time Lord funeral for me and then take the kids back to your universe," He said softly. "I don't want you to not be able to handle it. But the good ol' TARDIS will be there for you."

The Time Lord Doctor had given them a coral bit of the TARDIS so they could grow their own. While their TARDIS was still young, she was just as wise and used as the other TARDIS. Plus, they were technically sisters. So, Rose could easily detect if the older TARDIS was nearby and she guessed that the Doctor would see her TARDIS as well and be too curious to resist, because he would be able to tell that it wasn't his ship from the past or future.

She smiled slightly at her husband. "She'll guide me, yeah?" She nodded slowly. "And at least I'll remember to turn the breaks off," She smirked.

"Oi!" He said indignantly and coughed again. They were silent as his breathing started turning shallow.

Rose was starting to panic, losing her brave façade that he had seen through anyway. She wrapped her arms around his neck, cradling him. "Please… don't leave me," She said like a lost little girl.

"I'll never leave you," He shook his head and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll always be with you, Rose."

Rose whimpered slightly and tightened her grip, but was careful not to break him or anything. "I love you… so so much."

"I love you too," He kissed her gently, which was admittedly a struggle. "Just don't forget me… okay?"

"I can't ever forget you," Rose shook her head. "Never."

The Doctor smiled weakly. "Good… run, you clever girl. And remember…" He rubbed a circle with his thumb on her hand briefly before his body slowly went limp.

Rose blinked, tears running silently down her cheeks. "D-Doctor?" She asked hopefully, her voice breaking. She knew he wouldn't answer though. She sat there for what seemed like forever, clinging to his body and sobbing.

After a while, her kids, Charisma and Ryan, came to get her. They had said goodbye to their father already. They both knew they had to be strong for their mother, though they didn't understand why they had to go to a parallel universe for Rose and the Doctor hadn't told them. Mostly because Rose didn't want to get their hopes up of having their father again and the Doctor had reluctantly agreed with her.

They wrapped him up in the traditional garments. Rose pushed him out into the ocean at Bad Wolf Bay and lit the raft on fire. She, Charisma, Ryan, Tony, and his family watched it for a little while. Rose remembered all this history on Bad Wolf Bay. Saying goodbye the first time, the second time. But also saying hello. Meeting her new future. Now that he was gone, she allowed herself to look forward to seeing the other Doctor again. She just hoped he would at least let her travel with him if not love her back. She wouldn't blame him. He had been years without her. But Rose would still love and protect him unconditionally.

She put on her old blue leather jacket, placed her husband's wedding ring next to hers on a necklace that she then wrapped around her neck. It ended a little above her ribs. She tucked it under her shirt so it wouldn't get damaged. She and her kids said tearful goodbyes to Tony, his wife, and kids when they dropped them off at home using the TARDIS. Rose was able to fly it since she had a little of the vortex in her.

Though it was rough, Rose managed to get the ship into her correct universe in 2010. If she remembered correctly, that would be about a year after the human Doctor was born. But she didn't make any noise, since she knew not to leave on the breaks. Also, the chameleon circuit wasn't broken, so they looked like a telephone box from this century. It took a couple weeks for her kids to find jobs and settle, which Rose helped them with.

They lived in her old apartment in Powell Estate which she thought was amazing and lucky that someone else didn't live there. The clerk at the front desk also remembered her and had given her a huge bear hug, saying how her mother had gone missing and how he thought that both she and Rose were dead. Rose had been touched that he kept all their photos and old clothes and other items down in the basement.

Rose set up everything that was old in her bedroom, for there were three and this place was definitely big enough. Besides, this would only be her home away from home. She set all the new photos and things from after her life in the parallel universe out in the open.

Charisma and Ryan had managed to get jobs but they also were working on tracking down Torchwood, since they had worked there before.

Meanwhile, their mother went to an old friend in Cardiff. Captain Jack Harkness.

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

"Rose!" He exclaimed and practically tackled her when she had come knocking on his door. "I can't believe it's you! Wait… where's the Doctor or Doctors…?" He had been so confused when the Doctor said goodbye to him before regenerating. Where had Rose and the human Doctor been? But Rose explained everything and told him how for her, it's been seventy years since she last saw everybody. She asked him to keep an eye on her kids in London and bisit them whenever he could. He agreed, of course, and offered her to always stop by if she needed a break from looking for the Time Lord Doctor.

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

After that visit with Jack and meeting his team, who she rather liked, Rose managed to find Martha and Mickey. While Jack was in Cardiff, they were in London mostly. They usually traveled around, fighting off aliens who were causing trouble, much like Jack only they weren't an official business. They told her how the Doctor had just saved them and how they knew he was regenerated. That happened only a few days ago. Rose exchanged the catchup on what she was doing and what had happened over the years. Mickey called her daft for even believing for one second that the Doctor wouldn't love her when she found him while Martha smacked her over the head with a rolled up newspaper for the same reason. But they promised that whenever they were in London, they would go over to Powell Estate to see Charisma and Ryan.

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

Sarah Jane and Luke lived in London as well. Rose was glad to catch up with Sarah and meet Luke. They, like Mickey and Martha, told her about their latest encounter with the Doctor. He had saved Luke's life when the boy crossed the street. Sarah had known that he was saying goodbye and regenerating. Rose told Sarah what she had told Martha, Mickey, and Jack. Sarah promised that she would be able to keep an eye on the kids almost every day, since she lived near them.

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

Rose was starting to get a migraine and random memories that made no sense to her. She had never been a nurse on Mars. Wait… that nurse was dead. How did she remember dying? She was also getting flashes of driving a bus with old people who were looking for a blue box with a man called the Doctor. She got flashes of being with a white haired old man, two green people, and her Doctor in some spaceship. The memories slowly started sinking in as two completely different lives from each other and her own. She seemed to know the old man, Wilfred, who was actually Donna's grandfather.

She went to visit him since she actually knew him and Donna very well. "Rose!" He had exclaimed when he answered the door. He let her in and sat her down. Donna and her husband were living in their own place that was rather huge since they had won the lottery. Sylvia was at work. "I thought you were dead… you died, Rose. I watched it with my own two eyes," He said sadly. Rose explained what was going on to her. How she remembered everything from the life when she knew him. She blushed a little when she recalled when she died in front of Wilf in the Doctor's arms. Turns out Wilfred hadn't heard anything that was said between them though or he might have been pretending to. Either way, she was grateful.

Wilfred explained that the Doctor had regenerated and said a final farewell to them. It seemed that he had done that with all his companions. Rose wondered if he ever went in her past to say goodbye to her… of course, he wouldn't be able to show his face to her. She told Wilfred how much time had passed for her. He lived closer to Charisma and Ryan than Sarah Jane did so he told her how he would check on them and wished her luck on finding the Doctor. He also assured her that the Doctor definitely was not going to turn her down and Rose blushed again when she remembered him always looking at her in a certain way and being near her whenever possible when they were with Wilfred and a little bit on Mars too.

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

The last person Rose visited was someone who had thought she was dead. Rose wondered if she would hate her. She hoped not. She went to her grandmother's old flat since she wasn't sure where her old friend would live now. She rang the doorbell meekly. Everything was a little muddled since she kept gaining new memories of the water creatures on Mars, the Master, and the Doctor.

The door opened and both people stared at each other, frozen in shock and nervousness. "R-Rose?" asked the woman who had answered the door with tearful eyes. "It can't be you… is it?" She asked with hope and disbelief.

Rose blinked away tears and smiled, nodding. It had been such a long time since she had seen her childhood best friend besides Mickey. "Yeah," She nodded. "It's me, Clara."

Clara Oswald gasped and practically tackled Rose. "Oh my god!" She said as she buried her neck in the blonde's shoulder. Rose hugged back eagerly, glad that Clara didn't seem to hate her. "It's you! I can't believe it's you!" She cried, squeezing tighter.

"I missed you," Rose said quietly, closing her eyes.

"Good," Clara sniffed. "I missed you too. Oh my god, I have to catch you up on everything that's happened since 2007," She pulled back but still kept her arms on Rose's shoulders. "Hear me out, okay? Aliens exist."

Rose immediately laughed and Clara continued to tell her all the alien encounters that have been happening but then suddenly seem to stop. "It's true, Rose!" Clara exclaimed.

"I know, Clara. I was with the man who stopped it all," She recounted everything. She started from the very beginning, when she first met the Doctor in the shop to saying goodbye the first time to being by her husband on his deathbed. Clara only half believed her, a little perplexed. So, Rose took her out to her TARDIS.

"No… freaking… way," Clara said with wide eyes, looking around. "Holy… oh my god!" She went outside and ran around the modern telephone box before running back in. "It's smaller on the outside!" She said in amazement.

Rose grinned. Maybe she should start taking companions. No wonder the Doctor loved meeting new people.

"This is so freaking cool. You're like an alien. A human who's alien," Clara continued. "Oh my god… my best friend is an alien."

"That all right?" Rose asked with raised eyebrows.

Clara nodded. "Yeah."

Rose felt a pang in her chest as she remembered that's what happened when she met the Doctor. "It travels in time too," She said airily, looking around. The interior looked just like it had back when she was traveling with the Time Lord. She wondered if she could do this alone. It would probably get lonely. She glanced at Clara. "Want to come?"

Her friend looked at Rose in happy shock. "What?" She asked, thinking she hadn't heard her right.

"Clara, do you want to come travel with me? We can save different time periods and worlds all while we look for the Doctor."

Clara looked around the TARDIS before looking back at Rose. "Absolutely."

Rose smiled in relief. "Then hang on tight," She started the TARDIS as Clara gripped on the console. Though, Rose was admittedly a smoother driver than the Doctor. "Geronimo!" She shouted as they took off, causing Clara to laugh at how geeky her friend still was after seventy years.

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

**A/N: I originally wanted to make this chapter short and sad, filled with TenToo and Rose feels… that is not what happened. But I really like it anyway. It sets the base for what the next story is going to be like. And believe me, the next one isn't going to have only 6 chapters. It's obviously going to be based off of season 5 with the Doctor and I'll always keep flashing to Rose and Clara. I also originally wanted Rose to be alone with this, you know, just have it be a solemn journey to find her Doctor.**

**But then I realized that this story has so much death already and I just wanted to add Clara in with Rose as a little comedic relief and so Rose had someone to turn to since they've been friends since they were kids.**

**So, I hope you liked this chapter. I'm sort of glad to end this portion of the story on a happy note instead of on the sad note of TenToo's death.**

**Please review! I love reading them, they fill my hearts with joy! I will be posting the first chapter of the next one soon. So, just keep checking my stories for the update. It will most likely be called 'An Echo in Time: Amy and Rory.' Because season 5 is, you know, when Rory and Amy meet the Doctor.**

**That is the end of my forever rambling. Goodbye until I next post my new portion!**

**-Nay**


End file.
